


floored me on the dance floor, wanna see you dance more

by Booksandbones



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booksandbones/pseuds/Booksandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no reasonable explanation for this.... This is Peter and Husam during Imogen and Antonia's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	floored me on the dance floor, wanna see you dance more

**Author's Note:**

> An explanation: on tumblr, me and peterdonaldson were discussing how important Hero's mums wedding wedding would be to Peter, Ursula, Hero, and Balthazar. From there, we talked about the hypothetical boy Husam Mercutio that Peter danced with. And from that, this fic was born. The majority of that discussion can be found on my blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/old-teenage-hopes

“Hey, wanna dance?”

There’s a boy looking down expectantly at Peter, grin firmly plastered on his face. Dark hair, brown eyes, a dark hand extended toward him. Peter feels tongue tied. A beat. Another. He glances back at the table: Beatrice and Balthazar are talking to Balth’s date, Ahmed. Hero and Ursula’s seats are empty, as they’d long left to go dance. There is no one for him to stay for. He looks back. Grins. “Why not?”

And it’s /fun/, he has to admit. This boy is hilarious. He keeps leaning in closer to Peter to give him hushed jokes and Peter feels his heart skip a beat when it happens and he doesn’t know why. He throws his head back and laughs, though, because that’s what you do when you meet a funny new guy and want to be friends. They dance several songs together, on and off throughout the night, and in between a couple of them they sit together at a table and talk. He goes by his last name, Mercutio, even though Peter thinks Husam is a perfect name.

He talks to Peter about his family and his pet dog and the mosque they attend and tells anecdotes that Peter is leaning in to listen to because….. It’s a loud venue. And he wants to be polite. Peter feels keyed up and filled with adrenaline- probably from all the dancing. His cheeks feel hot and his palms are sweaty but it’s a wedding- he had to dance, right?

At one point, Husam is spinning him around but Peter is doubling over with laughter and they end up spilling onto the floor. They rush off and Peter is tomato red, but Husam seems completely at ease. Once they’re seated again, he leans in and with a wiggle of ridiculously perfectly shaped eyebrows, says “looks like we fell for each other, huh?”

And what can Peter say to /that/? It doesn’t look like any of his friends have heard him, they’re all focused on their own conversations. And Husam is such a great guy…. He doesn’t want to end this night on a bad note. He just smiles, chuckles a little bit. And even when the conversation moves along, he focuses on the moment, keeps rewinding it in his head. Husam had no reason to assume Peter wasn’t straight. It was just a friendly joke. A friendly joke from a pan guy. A friendly joke because he was straight- after all, wasn’t he sort of into Beatrice? So he shoves it away- just a joke- and focuses in on the conversation again.

Eventually they decide to go outside for a while. Peter sits down and Husam settles… closer than expected. Peter doesn’t say anything. Husam’s arm comes up the back of the bench. Peter doesn’t say anything. It’s just friendly. Just friends. His heart is pounding and he can feel the blood rushing in his ears. He doesn’t want to think about this anymore. He just closes his eyes and isn’t thinking and turns his head up to the sky and isn’t thinking and feels the breeze on his face and isn’t thinking. And he leans against the back of the bench and isn’t thinking and he feels Husam’s arm prssed against him and-


End file.
